Please Go and look for him!
by 16estrellas
Summary: Yondaime meets a 'crazy' girl... what could happen to the world...eh? YxOC


**Disclaimer: I don't OWN naruto….**

**Summary:**

'_Please Go and look for him…_Heck!...why the hell would I do that?...It isn't my problem that my fool sensei wanted to give his _friend_ this stupid letter….as if I care what it says….'

* * *

**Aghh…crazy people…  
Chapter number 1**

**Yui's POV**

_My name is Yui Asai, seventeen years old and well…I particularly am not the best person, nor ninja…I think I'm just a lucky girl that could passed the ninja exam and now I really really know..that I'm luckier because I got the chance to visit Konoha…excluding the mission of my stupid sensei…_

_And…what? Do you want to know more about me?...If that's a yes..sorry but I'm not the most interesting person, I just got promoted as jounin…As if I know why…But I don´t care…Physically I have dark brown hair and light brown eyes…I'm simple as everyone here._

_I think now you know about my temper…but it´s not my fault I'm like this and you can't just judge me like if I'm just a piece of paper…If you know I got and have problems as everyone else…It´s just that I don´t care about what people could think…I swear, If that were true..I could be here telling stupid lies but no..I'm honest…well that's It…and now about my stu-err sensei.._

_He is Takata Mayumi, um and is like thirty something...hell..I haven´t asked him his age!...well..about him..he is a FOOL…but a powerful person too…I hate that…in one second he could be playing or making pranks and in the other he could slap you or knock you…AND REALLY…IT HURTS…but well what can I say…inside…but very very inside of my heart I really like him as a teacher and a friend.. he is so funny to laugh at…but I never and won´t tell him this…._

Now I'm coming close to the Konoha's gates…they're big…and even I'm just like a kilometer apart of them they just look so BIG…but what can I say..it´s konoha of what we´re talking about.

And about my mission…It's simple…It is about to give the letter to a Jiraya something….I just only know his name..so I will have to ask about him in the Hokage´s tower…but I have all day..and maybe I could have some vacation..I JUST NEED THEM..i haven´t stopped training …and for nothing..and it´s not that I don't like to train, is just that I don´t have the need to train, because I don´t have something to protect –aside of Mayumi-sensei, but he is too strong..so he never will need my help…- but well…that´s it…besides…I just got to the gates…

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yui, just got to the gates and is stopped by konoha's ninjas

"Excuse me.. what can I do for you, are you here for a mission ?

"Yeah…that's what I'm here for.. here's my passing card.." I just said awkwardly .. I am a little excited about being here…

"Ok..let me see…" said the man and as he was looking at the paper and the other stuff…Yui just couldn´t help to look around…

'Um..Konoha is …umm nice..what more can I say…I haven´t look around so..-'

"Miss…everything's ok..so you can pass…" said an other man

"Oh..thanks…and I got a question.."

"what´s it?"

"Where can I find the hokage's tower?"

"Oh..just look at that big building…the orange one…That´s it.."

"Aa…Thank you…" said Yui as she walked away…and started to look at the people or stores…

_

* * *

Grrrrr…_

'Ups…I think I have been looking around a lot..i guess I need to eat something…where can it be a restaurant or…_Ichi..Ichi what?..._umm…that must be a restaurant..lets see…' said Yui as she started to walk to Ichiraku's Ramen

"Ohio miss…what can we do for you?" said a young girl…

'um…_A…Anu..Anumi..I think it´s her name…' _thaught Yui

"Well I was just looking for some food and here I´m …"

"O..hohoh…well let me tell you this is the best Ramen stand…so do you want to have a try?" said the girl

"Y..Yeah..I gues.." said Yui

**

* * *

Yui's POV**

"Oh…so that´s what happened…" I said…_That Anumi girl just can´t stop talking..and here I'm because I'm too hungry, if that weren´t the case I could go and then go around to buy something or…just to go and lose time…_

"Yeah…and then they decided that we could have the place…" said the _Anumi girl_

_AIIII…won´t she stop talking…God Please…I have been here for like 10 minutes and I'm really really PISSED…I think maybe is better if I just pay and go with some ramen with me..hojojo…yeah …_

"So…sorry A-anumy-_san?..."_ _The things I have to do just for my own sake..!!_

"Oh..yeah..what were you saying Yui-chan?" _Yui-chan…who ever told her that she could call me that?_

"It´s just I got to complete my mission so I really need to go..here's the money…_I really has a nice time.._" _IUU I sound so fake…well as if I care…finally she will stop talking…_

"Sure thing, Yui-chan, let´s talk againg other time, ok?"

"_Aham..adios" _

_I think I won´t go back..but maybe if she isn´t there…what did she think? REALLY!!..i´m what?...But well lets finish this mission..i just need now to go to sleep…arghh…my head is hurting…mmm_

**

* * *

Normal Pov**

_Yui-**chan** was now standing in front of the hokage's door…she was there because a fool man just told her that there she would find everything.._

'Everythin?...Osea…I´m just here for just to give a damn letter_…'_ that´s what she thaught

"Come in…" said a voice..

'I think that´s the Hokage…well lets finish this..'

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama…" said Yui as she bowed

"Oh…who might you be little girl?" the hokage said politely

'Little girl.._¬¬…._'

"_Ohohohoh…_I'm Yui Asai _Hokage-sama" _

'smile…try T-O…S-M-I-L-E' and she just could smirk

'Huh?..' thought Sarutobi

"Oh..well..Yui-chan…what can I do for you?" said the man

'Yui-_chan…well he IS the hokage…_i'd just let it go..for NOW…'

"Ehehe…I´m her to deliver a letter…It's send to a Jiraya _something…_ I just don´t know who he is so, now I´m asking for some help…I'm here because my sensei sent me…"

"Oh….well, I just might disappoint you because, Jiraya er _something…_was here just some minutes ago..but I can tell you where you can find him…he must me with his student…-"

"Oh..sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama…but maybe you can give him the letter by yourself, because you know..I got time limit…in my country they would start to think of what happened to me if I don´t return home as I promised…so…If it isn´t a problem _could you..-_"

"Sorry Yui-chan..but aren´t you a ninja?" asked smiling the man

"Um.._yeah…why?".._asked suspiciously the girl

"Isn´t the ninja ordered to complete the mission by himself…or _herself?_" asked the man with like a smirk

'_Smirk!!...why is he smirking…?_"

"Yeah..but…I´m just..-"

"Nothing..Yui-chan, Here´s a picture of Jiraya and his student, you won´t have to expend to much looking for them..they must be in a hot spring…" he said as he gave the picture to her…

"O..Okey…well I _gotta go..Hokage-sama…_" said the girl

"Yeah…and nice to meet you Yui Asai.."

"Uhum..arigatou.." said bowing the girl and then decided to go to look for the Jiraya…

Then it hit her..

'WHAT!...in a hot sprinG!..but..but …THEY´RE MEN!!...' screamed In her Head Yui, as she started to look for those two…

* * *

**Yui´s POV**

_Kyaaaa….that man..where could he be..Im tired…I traveled all night and half of the day..and now I lost 15 minutes just looking for him..(_Woaa… 15 minutes ehh..xD)

"Pervert…GO AWAY!!.."

"ahhhh!!"

"You JERK!"

"Stupid man!"

_Ugh… where is the screaming coming from?...Maybe I could go… I don´t have something to do..Just the stupid letter_

"Sorry girl ..what´s the problem?"

"Oh…thanks god…Did the Hokage sent you..?"

_What?...WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT…_ _maybe I just can play with her…and then she'll tell me everything_

"Oh..Yeah…Hokage-sama sent me but…-"

"Hey Girls, this Kunoiche'll help us.." said the girl to Yui

"YEAHH"

"Hey..miss..but I don´t understand whats happening here.."

"Ugh…didn't hokage sama told you that there was a pervert sneaking into the hot springs in konoha?"

"Really?..I just didn´t know he just er.._told me…_Yeah..told me to come here and solve the problem..But..-"

"Well, maybe that was because you were in a mission…but ley me tell you, sister…that really there's a pervert…he's like ins his last thirties but…don´t think he is weak…noo…he must be powerful because he had always escaped, and never been caught…"

"Oh…well..Tell me who and how are they and then I'll try to find and capture them.." said Yui

"Oh..arigatou..ARIGATOU.._arigatou…Gracias._thanks…" said the girls

"Yeah..just tell me what do they look like?"

'Gosh…Now I'll have to capture some perverts…augh..why God…why ?...

* * *

'Now…I´m here in the hot spring that maybe the pervert would come..arghh..i just dragged myself in problems…I thought _yeah..nice…Konoha would be wonderfull…well not exactly wonderful, but at least better than home…_but nooo…Its just more complicated because..-'

**Bump!**

'_Owowowow…I´m a ninja…_why didn´t I know that that could come?...as I was saying my life is just too..-'

"Sorry…" said a voice

'it´t to complicated…now I will have to apologise..and I HATE THAT…it isn´t my fault…it was his…_ Oh…but he apologized…mwahaha….lets start the plan_'

"Yeah..yeah…I gotta go…" said Yui and went to the hot spring where girls where screaming _Pervert…_ but she didn't even notice whit who she bumped to…

* * *

'weird girl…' thought a blond boy…and then he heard the screams…

'Oh..Jiraya-sensei have been caught…'

* * *

'That´s him..ITS HIM…ohohoh…maybe if I find him…konoha will reward me with like money or an apartment or a monument..and then I'll return home and show some pictures of my heroic move to Mayumi-sensei hahahaha…and then he´ll threat me better..'

Thought Yui, as she started to run after the man that was sneaking …

"Oh..that´s him…Hohohoh…lets use a jutsu..to catch him of ward…" said to herself the girl…

_Water element! diamonds ropes!_

As she was going to perform the jutsu she decided to just go..and catch him in his secret place.., she fade her chakra, and just stopped meters before he could caught her…then he stopped near a river, where he joined and other person…

'Ugh…that must be his comarade..hohoh I hope the perverts be strong…hohohoh…'

Then when se was going to go out of the bushes that where hiding her…a voice said behind her…

"Um..miss..can I help you…"

"Kyaaaaa…..!!" She screamed….and then take some steps back…

"what the hell do you think your doing…do you know that I could have a heart attack?..but Nooooo..you didn't think right?..right?...-"

"Sorry miss but I didn´t..-" was telling the boy when he noticed with who he was talking to.

"Oh..you´re the girl.." he said

"Uh..the girl..obiously I´M A GIRL..¬¬" she said

"Yeah..hehe…but you are the girl I bumped to…" he said as he was scratching his head

"Bumped..I haven´t bum…..Oh…THAT´S YOU!..."she said ponting with a finger to him

"Um..yeah..miss…I´m the man that you bumped to…"the blond boy tried to say but..

"Not you little boy…I´m ponting HIM…HE´S THE PERVERT EVERY WOMAN IN KONOHA WANTS DEAD¬¬"

"Oh…yeah..the pervert is Jiraya-sensei…"

"AHA…so HE IS YOUR SENSEI…that means that you..-" she was telling..or screaming but then stopped when she saw him…he was a told boy…err-man…blond with beautiful blue eyes…

'WHAT THE HELL…those eyes aren't beautiful…they are…umm.._blue.._BUT THAT'S IT..-'

"Sorry miss…but …-"

"Nononon…HEY YOU PERVERT…!" she started to scream to de man that was standing near of her…he was like tall I think with middle length gray hair

"Uh…Arashi-kun who is she?" he asked as he started to look at the girl…he was like daydreaming something because he started to blush and Yui noticed so she hit him in the head

"You..YOU!.. Erase those thoughts " she was going to hit him again…but then she felt that somebody had stopped her…

'WAa…'She tought…

"Sorry girl…I know Jiraya-sensei _is_ a pervert..but you can´t hit him againg in front of me…" said the blond boy named Arashi

"Ho-ho…Arashi-_chan_ you Know I CAN protect myself from this beautiful girl..but thanks..ho-ho.." he said with a grin

'Beautiful girl…OK.weird guy..aside he _is a pervert…._.is..IS Konoha's people like this?... ?' Yui thought

"I don´t care who you…and _You-_she said ponting to Arashi-are, but I'll definitely take you to Hokage-sama and then he'll put you in jail or something.._as if I care of the punishment…_" she said

"Really?...Why would Sarutobi-sensei want me there?" asked the oldest man

"Because…Because…you're the_ person_ that´s sneaking in the hot springs "

"Ohohoho…so everything started because of that?...Sorry miss…but you aren´t understanding…I was just researching _something.._so sorry If I made you think other thing…"

"Yeah..As If I AM a baby?..."

"What are you talking about…?" asked the man

"You know..NOTHING…I don't care about this…I wanted to _help _konoha..but no..it´s not my problem anyway…I just have to find that _Jiraya and give him the stupid letter"_ she said aloud

'Agh…SENSEI!!...i just got in problems because of you!!!...why? whye GOD??!' she thought

"Uh..Jiraya?..."asked the blond boy

"Yeah…my sensei told me to give him a letter and then I got in lots of problem because of him…I went to the hokage´s tower but noooo…Hokage-_sama_ told me to look for him..and then he said he might be in a hot spring with his student…Arghhh….what am I saying?...your _his companion…"_ as she turned and started to walk she heard…

"Hey wait!...aren´t you Mayumi´s student?..."

"Ugh…" she said as she turned her face to them…

"Yeah…why??.." she asked suspiciously

"O hohoh…Arashi-kun..look she is the girl I was talking about…didn´t Mayumi send me a letter? As you said…" he asked

"Yeah…but it isn´t for _you_ it´s for umm..a Jiraya _something…_" she said as a matter of fact

"¬¬ll….I´m _That_ Jiraya _something.._"

"Oh..yeah..and I´m his student…" said Arashi

Yui just stared at them for a long time…

"Um..girl..can I read the letter…Mayumi told me something the last time I saw him in the water country…"he said as he started to remember what his _friend _told him

"…Let me see…." She said as she pulled out a photograph….

'nnU..upss..I guess they are _them…_'

"Hohoho…yeah..ehehe..here´s the letter…"

"Oh.._thank you…-.-_"

"Now that I finished the mission I gotta go…" she said as she disappeared

"Weird girl…eh..Jiraya-sensei?" asked Arashi

"Nah…"

"No..really I bumped to her like 3 or 4 hours ago and she was weird from the mere beginning" said Arashi

"wahasjdhasjfhsdhj…ahdasfdskf…" was like reading jiraya

"Eh..what did the letter say?"

"Uh…just that he sent me his student because he said that he´s going on a long-non finished mission…"

"WHAT!!..."

"Yeah…As if I want an other student…with you it´s more than necessary ¬¬…"

"Hey!"…said Arashi

"Joking..joking…but let´s go to sarutobi´s place and tell him what Mayumi wants…"

* * *

**Yui´s POV**

'Ohohohoh…now…I rally have to find a place…I think that i´m going to stay here all night..and buy some souvenirs tomorrow…yeah…Let´s go and find a room..'

* * *

Ohoho..i just finished this chapter…and sorry if my grammar wasn´t the best..:)…now…I know it´s weird the chapter..but I wanted a YONDAIMExOC fic…I think they aren´t too many in the site…so that´s it…

See ya

**16estrellas**


End file.
